The Snake from Hell
by TheeBycth
Summary: Complete. Noobish piece of work. Don't read please
1. The Capture

Hey! This is my first fan fic. I don't feel like talking much at the moment. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…….

-------------------

Chapter 1: The Capture

Whack! Sango stood huffing angrily. Miroku's reward for trying to rub Sango's butt was a huge red mark plastered on his cheek. He sighed walking behind the others. Kagome had sensed another jewel shard that afternoon. Inuyasha was immediately alert and got everyone going to find that shard. Night fell and they set camp in the woods. Sango and Kagome decided to go get some fresh water form a nearby stream. They chatted on the way to the stream.

"Miroku is such a pervert!"

"But he is helpful"

"Helpful! Yeah! In making me pissed off!"

"I think Miroku likes you."

Sango was about the respond when there was a sudden noise. A spear heading for Kagome flew out of nowhere. Sango leaped forward, the sword hidden beneath her clothes on her arm flew out. She sliced the spear in half. From behind Kagome and Sango, a ball flew out. When it hit the ground, it exploded. It was as if they were in a blue cloud. Kagome saw Sango fall to the ground unconscious. Her eyelids drooped heavily as she tried to scream. But she was too weak and all so could get out was a mutter "Inuyasha," as she fell into darkness.

"Hmm. Strange. Sango and Kagome have been gone for a long time." Miroku said.

"Their probably just talking. Or Sango got herself into a fight again." Shippo replied recalling the time when Sango fought with a stranger all because he tried to get her to walk with him for a little bit. But the pair didn't appear after a couple of hours. Now Inuyasha was getting worried about Kagome. He heard a movement and drew his sword. It was an injured young man. Miroku rushed forward.

"His wounds are not bad enough to kill him," he said inspecting the gashes on his body. The man groaned. "What happened?" Miroku asked him.

"They attacked us. We were hunting to get food for our village. And a group of the most horrible reptiles attack us. Slaying everyone except me and two other men. One of them died from loss of blood. And the other fell and sprained his ankle. I tried to carry him, but those demons caught up with us they slew the guy I was carrying. I just got away." He shuddered.

"Was anyone with the demons? " asked Miroku.

"There were two young ladies blacked out in a cage." Came the reply. Miroku questioned the man further. Afterwards, he rode on a worried Kirara to get him home.

Sango woke up with a massive headache. What happened? Then it came to her, the spear, the blue smoke. She looked around. Her hands and ankles were bound to a post tightly. Sango realized she could hardly breath with the rope at her neck. Kagome was still unconscious and bond to a post in a similar way Sango was. They were in a clearing of the woods. Her arm blades were broken off so that they were useless now. She was even stripped of all of her poisons. Sango moaned when she recognized some of the landmarks Inuyasha's campsite was near were REALLY far away. Sango felt someone prod her with a stick. That is how she first came to notice the demon reptiles. There were only alligators, turtles, lizards, and crocodiles, but at least a hundred of them. A red lizard with yellow strips was poking Sango with the end of a spear. A black turtle on its hind legs was doing the same to Kagome.

"Leave Kagome alone!" Sango shouted. The demons laughed and poked them harder. Kagome stirred and woke with a start.

"Huh?" But just like Sango, everything came back to her. The reptiles soon got tired of playing with the two captives and started to talk in conversations. Kagome could only hear a few of their sentences.

"Yez, beautiful women, perfect for the Mazter..."

"Ready by tomorrow..."

"Open zhe gatez..."

Kagome didn't understand anything they were talking about. By the look of Sango, she didn't understand anything either.

-----------------

How do you like my first story? Don't worry; this is only the first chapter. Please give me lots of reviews. Don't give me any threats, swearing, oaths, or any of that crap. Oh yeah! And no fires or knives.


	2. The Snake

I guess since I started this story, I'll finish it. But it will takes a longer time that the other story since I have no idea what to write. Thank you reviewers: lil' devil 2004 and Liizziioo!! You guys are awesome!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…..sigh

Chapter 2: The Snake

Inuyasha and Miroku sprinted in the direction where the wounded man pointed.

_Kagome, are you okay? _Inuyasha thought.

----------------

Kagome struggled in her bonds. But an alligator who was passing by kicked her none too gently.

"Stay Still. Stop moving!" he growled then he looked around and walked away.

"Kagome, have you noticed something?" Sango muttered.

"Yeah, all these _things_ are nervous, but why?" Kagome answered.

"I don't know,"

---------------

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Miroku asked stopping also. (A/N: "man flesh," answered Inuyasha. Hahahhaha I thought of Lord of the Rings two when I typed that.) "Kagome's scent, they are near!" then Inuyasha set off in such apace that Miroku had trouble keeping up.

"Inuyasha, wait!"

------------------

One of the turtles up to Kagome and untied her. Puzzled, Kagome dropped down.

"Don't trzy toz ezcape," the turtle hissed. His poison tipped spear was held ready in case Kagome tried any sudden moves. He stopped Kagome near the middle of the clearing. A crowd or demon reptiles had formed on one side of the clearing.

"Ssssllllarrriiiffffff…..Sssslllllaaarrriiffffff…" the reptiles started to chant (A/N: or hiss, what ever) continuously. Kagome turned around and her eyes met with Sango's. What ever was going on, it wasn't good (A/N: no duh). But the crowd parted and a particularly old lizard came up holding a small bag. Carefully, he lifted a beautiful red gem that looked like an eye of a snake (A/N: hint hint). He threw it and it shattered on the ground. But the area where the gem shattered seemed to spiral down and finally all that could be seen of the area was a bottomless pit and eruted fire.

"SSSSLLLLARRRRIIIFFFFF!!!!!!!! SSSSLLLLAARRRIIFFFF!!!!" The reptiles wailed. A hissing sound came from the pit the moment Inuyasha and Miroku arrived. And to Kagome's horror, a gigantic adder came out. Red evil, hypnotic eyes stared down at Kagome as she stared back, entranced. His red body with black markings moved as he pushed out of Hell. His fangs dripping with venom, seeking for blood. This was Slarif.

----------------------------

Okay, I want three more reviews, got that!?!?!?!? THREE!!! Anyhow, until next time!

TheeBycth


	3. The Battle

Yesss!!!! FOUR reviews!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!! Sorry….just that I usually don't get reviews….

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Inuyasha……..

------------

Chapter 3: The Battle

The snake's evil eyes glittered red evily as he got closer to Kagome. Kagome was frozen, starting at Slarif's hypnotic eyes. Sango was screaming at Kagome and Miroku was trying to release her from the stake. It was only Inuyasha who could save her. Inuyasha yelled and slashed the snake with Tesusaiga. The sword harmlessly bounced off but got Slarif's attention. The rest of the reptiles attacked Miroku. He bravely fought them off while trying to release Sango.

"Wind Sc-uugggg!!!" Inuyasha was struck by the snake's swift tail lash before he could attack. "Dammit," Inuyasha winced as he felt blood on his side.

"Stupid Half-Breed, you cannot defeat me," Slarif hissed.

Inuyasha growled "Win-uggg!!!!" Inuyasha was hit full force in the chest. Inuyasha got up and hit the scales of the snake. The sword didn't cut very deep, but it did nit deep enough to spill blood that burned Inuyasha when he accidentally touched it.

Slarif hissed angrily "you dare attack me? Your so weak you cannot even touch my blood," Inuyasha just grunted and attacked again. The demon had enough of this. A ball of light appeared. It shot suddenly very fast at Inuyasha. Inuyasha flew off and slammed into a tree. Slarif prepared to finish Inuyasha off with it deadly fangs when a Miko's arrow hit him. The demon screeched in pain and glared at Kagome Inuyasha slashed Slarif with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. The snake hissed and his tail shot off another beam Inuyasha dodged it but Slarif snaped his head forward. His poisonous fangs sunk into Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku and Sango stopped fighting.

Inuyasha yelled and Kagome screamed.

"Innuuuyyyassshhhaaaa!!!!"

------

Sorry this chapter was so short, I just wanted to update and wait for reviews while I am on a vacation. Bye-Bye

TheeBycth


	4. The Demon

Eek!!!! (Review bombard TheeBycth) aahh!!!! Hehehehehehe!!! Reviews, there are so many!!! I am starting to think you reviewers are all the same person…..hhmm……since I got so many reviews, I decided to make a new chappie early!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….yet…..

Chappie 4: The Demon

Inuyasha collapsed, the poison infecting him immediately. Slarif hissed triumphantly. He opened his mouth, prepared to eat Inuyasha and absorb his power when a Miko's arrow almost hit him. Slarif turned around enraged. Kagome notched another arrow and released it. But it missed.

_Inuyasha! Don't die! _She thought as another arrow went flying at Slarif. The demon used all of his ability to dodge the flying arrows. He advanced on Kagome.

"You will be the first to die human!" Slarif hissed "Then the half-breed," As he spoke, a ring of dangerous fire surrounded Sango and Miroku. The adder's tail circled around Kagome. The deadly coils started to crush her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped weakly.

"Don't waste your breath human. The half-breed is dead." Slarif suddenly shrieked in pain. His coils loosened and the unconscious Kagome was let go. Slarif crumpled down. There was a large cut on the snake's body. Inuyasha licked blood of his hands. His eyes were full of vengeance and malevolent grin showed fangs that were seeking for blood. There was a bite mark on his shoulder. The blood from the wound had a slight color of purple venom that was disappearing rapidly and replaced by demon blood as Inuyasha healed. Slarif's eyes narrowed as he stared at Inuyasha while still on the ground.

"You're supposed to be dead," Inuyasha's reply was a slash of his claws that cut Slarif in half. He jumped up and finished the adder off with another slash. The rest of the demon reptiles turned to dust and the ring of fire disappeared. Sango and Miroku ran over to Kagome. Inuyasha raised his head and sniffed the air (A/N: gee, I wonder where Shippou is). He leaped up and attacked a tree.

"Aahhh!!!!!!! Help!" Shippou squealed and went into a ball. Sango's boomerang sailed through the air and Inuyasha dodged it easily. Shippou huddled in his place, shivering. Inuyasha attacked Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku ran over to Sango to help her. Kagome slowly woke up.

---------------

hahahahahaha!!!! I am ssooo evil!!!!! Well, I want at least three more reviews before I post up the next chapter. And I am going to have only one or two more chapters. Review…or no chappie! Mwwhuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha(choke, cough cough)

TheeBycth


	5. The Rescue

Hey! Sorry, it took me so long to type this up. I had problems…….

_-Flashback-_

Me: Hey get off the computer!

Monkey: (jumping on computer)(sticks tongue out)

Me: why you! (takes out grenade, pull out pin and throws it)

Monkey: eehhh!!!! (blows up)

Me: oh no! my computer!!

_-End of Flashback-_

………Ok fine…..I was actually on a vacation. I didn't blow up a monkey. And my computer….. : (

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Shippou (Pets Shipou, who has a collar on that reads: _Shippou: The Fox Demon and the pet of TheeBycth_) Mmwwuuhahahaha (cough)

-----------------------

Chapter 5: The Rescue (I really do have bad titles, don't I) 

Kagome slowly woke up and saw a terrible sight. Shippou was in a ball, shivering. Kirara was next to him, ready to protect him at all costs. Miroku tried to stop the bleeding of a long gash on his leg. Sango was doing her best to block Inuyasha's attack with her giant boomerang. Inuyasha stopped attacking Sango (A/N: or rather her boomerang) and sniffed the air. He suddenly started to charge at Kagome. Kagome shrieked, while Kirara desperately tried to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and slashed Kirara before trying to attack Kagome again. But Kagome knew what to do.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" _Slam!_ Inuyasha raised his head and leaped up.

"What was that for?" he snapped bad temperly. Kagome ran into his arms.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I was so scared!" She sobbed. Inuyasha closed his eyes and hugged Kagome back.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm here now,"

Miroku inched over to Sango. _Rub, Rub. _And I think you know the rest. Kagome wished the embrace could last forever. But they separated quickly as a crash could be heard. Shippou squeaked and ran over to Kagome. Inuyasha whipped out Tesusaiga. A demon appeared. It was purple with a spider scar on its back. It drooled and the saliva of the monster burned the ground.

"Its one of Naraku's reincarnation!" Miroku yelled as the demon sent a beam in his way.

The moments of the hug was forgotten as Kagome told Inuyasha "The Shikon Jewel Shard is in its forehead,"

"Kirara! Get the shard in its forehead!" Sango shouted. Kirara leaped up and tried a direct attack at the demon. But the demon was quick and slammed Kirara to the ground. He continuously slashed Kirara with poisonous claws.

"Kirara!" Sango cried.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared and destroyed the demon.

"We have to bring Kirara to Kaedes!" Kagome said.

"Feh," Inuyasha said, "Isn't that a little obvious?"

"So!" Kagome countered. Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond.

"Inuyasha, we must hurry!" Miroku said.

"Fine,"

………………………….

The group finally managed to get to Kaede's. Sango rushed inside Kaede's house.

"What is it child?" Kaede asked.

"Its Kirara! She's hurt!" Sango held out Kirara to show the poisonous wounds. Kaede acted swiftly.

"Kagome, bring me that jar with the herbs in it. No child, the other one. Miroku, get a bucket of water. Inuyasha get some wood." Kaede directed.

"What can I do?" Shippou asked.

"Ye will stay here with Sango and Kirara,"

…………………………….

Kaede got a pot of a potion boiling, while Sango put herbs on Kirara's wounds so that the poison wouldn't spread. Kirara shivered violently.

"Oh no! Kirara is coming up with a fever!" Sango cried.

"Ye will deal with one problem first." Kaede replied handing Sango some potion for Kirara.

"_Ye_?!?! No!! _We _are going to go shard hunting, while _Kaede_ takes care of Kirara," Inuyasha yelled.

"But-" Sango started.

"No buts, we're going," Inuyasha grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her out, while Kaede held Kirara.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Sango struggled in Inuyasha's grip, but he held firm.

"Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha stopped and turned around slowly, scared.

"Uh oh…."

"SIT BOY!" _Slam!_

……………………………..

The next day, Inuyasha and the ret of the group except for Kirara walked out of Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I have to go back home," Kagome said.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am running out of items. Like ramen," Kagome hinted.

Inuyasha's voice immediately lost it gruffness, "Oh, okay. But come back soon!"

"I will," Kagome promised as she leaped into the well.

……………………………………………….

Kagome barged into the house. "Mom! I gotta go to the store real quick. Ok? Bye!" Kagome dropped her bag and was off before her mom (A/N: What is the name of the mom?) could blink.

………………………………………………………………………………………

At the store, Kagome got ramen and chips for Inuyasha, candy for Shippou, and tea for Miroku. She paid for her stuff and went home.

……………………………………………….

Kagome sat at her desk and stared at the math book._ Ugg!! This is soo hard!! I don't understand a thing! _Kagome thought. Kagome was really tired. She yawned, a little loudly.

"Auummmmm…."

"Kagome," the math teacher turned around, "Try not to yawn so loud. And cover your mouth." Kagome was pretty irritated already as it was.

"I am not yawning. I am just doing my daily inhale of oxygen," Kagome muttered angrily under her breath. The teacher's patience snapped.

"Kagome! You will see me after class!" Kagome's friends looked worriedly in Kagome's direction.

………………………………………..

"Kagome, I know your life is hard. Especially with the accidents. But you really need to not have such a temper," the teacher said after class.

"Okay…" Kagome sighed.

"See you tomorrow. Work on that temper," the teacher walked away.

…………………………………….

"Hey! Kagome!" Houjo ran up to Kagome.

"Oh. Hi Houjo." _Oh no, more trouble. I will just reject everything he says._ Kagome thought.

"Kagome, I got you this," He shoved a bottle of pills into her hands. "It reduces stress, helps you sleep better, _and_ helps you focus more! (A/N: I gotta get myself one of those pills.)"

"Thanks Houjo," Kagome said.

"Can you go to the movies with me tomorrow?" Kagome thought before making up her mind.

"Look," she said flatly, "I already have a boyfriend. Why don't you go out with some other girl who actually likes you."

"You already have a boyfriend? Oh.." his face faltered.

"I am sorry Houjo. You're a cute guy. Just not the one I want." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and walked away.

…………………………………………..

"Hi, mom,"

"Oh, hi sweetie. I got good news for you!"

"What?"

Kagome's mom smiled, "I am going to pretend you are home schooled so that you can stay in the feudal world as long as you want to!" Kagome gasped and ran into her arms.

"Mom! Thank You!"

………………………………………….

"Kagome is taking a while!" Shippou said.

"Shut up," Inuyasha punched Shippou in the head before running off.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"To Kagome's world,"

"Be careful," Sango yelled.

………………………………………..

Inuyasha stopped running and sniffed the air. _Wait! I know that scent! _Inuyasha ran off towards another direction. He came into a clearing.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha gasped. Kikyo looked at him straight in the eye. Her face showed neither hate nor love.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?" Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Of course I do!" Kikyo stepped forward and hugged him.

………………………………

"Finally," Kagome climbed out of the well. "I wonder what the look on Inuyasha's face will be when I tell him the good news?" She suddenly saw a lot of bright lights in the trees.

"Kikyo…." She walked over to the bright lights and gasped.

--------------------------

Hahahah!!!! I am really evil, aren't I. I will not put up the next and last chapter until I get FIVE reviews!!!! Review Plz!

TheeBycth


	6. The Ending

Me: Hey pple! I got tired of waiting for five reviews to put up my LAST chapter for this story. BUT!! I might add an extra chapter for my reviewers (hint hint). I took so long to right this chapter because I caught Mad Cow Disease-

Cow: Hey!

Me: Shut up and eat your cud!

Cow: (Attacks)

Me: Ahhh!!!!

Cow: (Throws grenade)

Me: Here's a question. What do you do when a stupid cow throws a grenade at you?

Cow: What?

Me: Take the grenade (Picks up grenade), take out the pin (rips out the pin), and throw it back (Chucks it at the cow)!

Cow: Aaahhh!!!!!! (Blows up)

Me: Sucker! Hahaah!!

A Voice: Very amusing. So that makes a monkey AND a cow on your list?

Me: (Turns around) Who da Hell are you?

Voice: I am your-

Me: NOOOO!!! Oh wait! Oops! I am not supposed to say that yet. Replay!

(rewind)

A Voice: Very amusing. So that makes a monkey AND a cow on your list?

Me: (Turns around) Who da Hell are you?

Voice: I am your twin sister! Liizziiooo!

Me: NOOO!!!!

Liizziiooo: (Laughs)

Me: well, in case if you were wondering, this is my good- I mean evil twin sister. She mysteriously disappeared and mysteriously reappeare-

Liizziiooo: You locked me inside your closet stupid!

Me: Fine, but I was nice enough to let her out (pity look)

Liizziiooo: You only let me out because you couldn't open the cookie jar idiot!

Me: (munches on a cookie) Shut Up!

Liizziiooo: Now it is my turn to torture you! (holds up a pink frilly dress)

Me: Yeah right! I'll wear dresses when a tsunami hits India.

Liizziiooo:…………….

Me: Crap!

Liizziiooo: Now!

Me: You'll never get me! (Jumps onto a top of a building)

Liizziiooo: What is gray, lives on a building and is VERY dangerous?

Me: I dunno

Liizziiooo: A pigeon with a machine gun! Mmwhuahahahah!

(An angry pigeon with a machine gun appears and starts shooting)

Me: Ahhhh!!! (Jumps off building) (Pigeon follows)

Liizziiooo: This is going to be interesting

Me: Ahh!!!! Help! Someone plz!

Pigeon: Squawk!!

Liizziiooo: Now lets look at a nice daisy? Shall we? (We all stare at a daisy as yells and squawks could be heard)

(And back to the fight with the pigeon and TheeBycth)

Pigeon: (Stands on TheeBycth) Squawk!

Me: X P

Liizziiooo: Huh. Too bad. (turns to Someone) I won the bet. Now give me the money.

Someone: (gives Liizziiooo ten dollars) Darn……….

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! (Liizziiooo: no you don't) But I don't own him legally……..

Chapter 6: The Ending

Kagome gasped as she watched Kikyo hug Inuyasha. Kagome turned slowly and ran. She kept running and running. She only stopped running when she tripped over a root. She screamed.

"**IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!!!! (Translation: Inuyasha!)

Inuyasha was still in shock until he heard Kagome cry his name. He broke free of the hug and ran after her, following her scent and salty tears.

"So you also care for my reincarnation?" Kikyo said as she walked away in disappointment. Inuyasha found Kagome sitting against a tree. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked at Inuyasha as if questioning _Who are you?_ in a hurtful way. As if she didn't recognize Inuyasha. As if Inuyasha was a different person. As if they had never met. Then Inuyasha realized how much he had hurt Kagome. He took Kagome into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I promise I'll protect you. And I won't go with Kikyo any more."

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of Inuyasha's kindness and caring spread though her. Who knows how long they stayed there before going back to where Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were. They didn't speak as they walk, but the same feeling was between them. **_Love_**

The End!

------------------------------

Yes! I am DONE with this story. I am sorry this chapter was so short though. But don't fret, Because the sequel to this story is Inuyasha: The Mirror of Desire and Sango's Pain. I want lots of reviews for this story and again, I might put up another chapter dedicated to my **reviewers**.C U l8r.

TheeBycth


End file.
